<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quite Actually An Alternate Universe by jaydronicuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998895">Quite Actually An Alternate Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydronicuh/pseuds/jaydronicuh'>jaydronicuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers (TV), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Based on Heathers, Do-Over, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Non-Graphic Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydronicuh/pseuds/jaydronicuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Sawyer is a 16 year old girl who had recently made the mistake of joining the Heathers, the most dangerous and terrifying clique in all of Sherwood, Ohio. But with the help of Jason Dean, the possibilities of teenage suicides grow.</p><p>But, that's not how it is anymore. What if... just what if... someone is able to fix their mistakes?</p><p>It all starts with a simple date at a 7-Eleven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bud Dean &amp; Pauline Fleming, Bud Dean/Pauline Fleming, Heather Chandler &amp; Heather Duke, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Kurt Kelly/Heather McNamara, Pauline Fleming/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boy Meets Girl at 7-Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Veronica Sawyer meets Jason Dean for the second time that day. He suggests her to ditch the party, after hearing she doesn't want to go..</p><p>If she accepts, their future may have a high possibility of changing, from what it was supposed to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So like.. This is my first Heathers fanfiction on here (not FIRST Heathers fanfiction ever; just on here), so... please help fix any mistakes you see, in the comments! (if you want to, anyway)</p><p>Anyway, ENJOY!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Veronica, make sure you are home by at 1pm, latest!" Veronica heard her mother call out for her, as she slowly exitted out the front door. "Yeah, yeah. I know." She said, almost annoyed, finally leaving, and slamming the door, leaving her parents startled. She had heard the same phrase "Be home by 1pm!" about 5 times that entire evening, before she left. Of course she'd be annoyed. "Hurry up, Sawyer!!" The almighty Heather Chandler groaned, which caused Veronica to rush her way to her cherry red Porsche, with her bag in her hands. The bag was for sleepover clothes, and clothes for the next day, as she was going to be spending the night at Heather's after the party. Which, she didn't know that that wouldn't happen, later that night.</p><p> </p><p>Chandler sighed, as Veronica finally sat down in the passenger side of the backseat, behind Heather Duke. Then, she started driving away, off to the 7-Eleven. "Veronica, I want you to get Heather, Heather, and I some corn nuts for the party." Heather Chandler told the girl in a black dress, turning her head a bit. "It's not a party without corn nuts." She added, chuckling, and turning her attention back to the road. "BQ or plain?" Veronica asked, and she instantly got a reply. "BQ.", and Veronica nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica then got out of the car, after Heather finally pulled into the 7-Eleven parking lot. She just ignored Heather's reminder, about BQ corn nuts, as she entered the store. And, to her surprise, she saw a familiar, curly haired, 5'10, black-jacket-wearing man, drinking from a slushy cup. "Greetings." He greeted her, watching her pick up a bag of BQ corn nuts. "Hey." She smiled at him, turning to look at him. "Would you like a slushy with that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only if you tell me your name. I'm Veronica, by the way.." She smirked, looking up at him, gripping onto the corn nuts bag, with her fingers, which lay at her side. "Ah.. I guess I'll end the suspense..." The no-named-kid sighed, defeated. "Jason Dean. JD for short, if you'd like to call me that." 'JD' looked down at the floor, then back up at the pretty girl in front of him, seeing a small smile form on her face. "Well, 'JD for short', nice to meet you." Veronica giggled, joking. The boy just nodded in return, chuckling at what she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you say Cherry or Blue Raspberry?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't.." Veronica took a pause to think. "Cherry." She answered, causing JD to smirk. He turned to face the slushy machines, and with a little shake of his own, blue raspberry slushy, he decided to fill up his own as well. So, with that, he filled up a new cup with the sweet cherry flavored slush, and refilled his own, slightly bigger cup, with the powerful blue raspberry flavored slush. Veronica watched as she did so, about to reach for her wallet, which was in her soft, blue jacket. She pulled it out, grabbing two dollars, one dollar for her slushy, and one dollar for the now two bags of corn nuts she grabbed. "Nono. I'll pay. For both." JD refused to let Veronica pay for her slushy and corn nuts, as he handed her the cherry slushy.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica was slightly, well.. no.. more than slightly, impressed and surprised by the fact that JD was really trying to get her to not pay two dollars for her snacks and slush. "You sure? Two dollars is a lot." Veronica joked yet again, making JD chuckled another time. She was glad that she was able to make him laugh, even a bit. "I'm sure. It's fine."JD sighed, grabbing his own wallet. That's when they suddenly heard Heather Chandler's car horn honk.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Veronica, though, just decided to ignore it. "I'm supposed to be going to Ram Sweeney's homecoming party." She mentioned, after half a minute of silence. "They're sort of forcing me to go, and... therefore, I don't really like my friends." "I don't really like your friends either, if I say so myself..." JD sighed again. "So," He started.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"If you don't like them so much, why not skip the wannabe frat party, and hang here? It's not like you want to go to that party." JD suggested, and that caused Veronica to scoff. "Could save you some damage from Heather Chandler." He added, shrugging. It was slightly obvious that he <em>really </em>wanted Veronica to stay with him, at the 7-Eleven. "Here? At the 7-Eleven? Swanky first day, I must say." Veronica chuckled, still realizing that she would be yelled at by the Heathers for not going to the party. "I can't stay. I don't think they'd be too happy about me skipping a party, just to hang out with the new kid, at the local 7-ELeven. They'd be highly offended" Veronica explained, and JD thought for a second. What made him so desperate to get her to stay?</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't come up with anything, but this.. "If you stay, you won't be possibly humiliated, just because of something you did while drunk, now would you? Here, you can talk, and spend time with someone you might possibly be able to tolerate." He tried convincing her, and sooner or later, she gave up, and accepted his suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on." She told him, before going outside, and tossing Heather Chandler the corn nuts. "Give me my bag." She demanded, and Heather Chandler scoffed, and then groan. "Why? So you can talk to the possible pedophile, that is a 7-Eleven cashier?" She rolled her eyes. Heather really couldn't believe that Veronica was trying to get out of going to Ram's party. To her, she thought it was a good reason for Veronica to become a laughing stock at Westerburg High.</p><p> </p><p>"Just give it to me. You got your corn nuts!" Veronica almost whined when she said that, and Heather just gave up. "Fuck off." Heather muttered, after giving her her bag. "Thank you, Heather. Now, enjoy the party without me, as you suck the dicks of horny football players." Veronica smiled, mockingly, right before Heather drove off. With a smile on her face, she entered the 7-Eleven, with her bag in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that for?" JD questioned, looking down at her blue and white, polka dotted backpack.</p><p> </p><p>"Just.. A sleepover bag, that I might as well not leave in Heather Chandler's car... I was supposed to spend the night at her place.." Veronica answered, and JD nodded. He was glad that she wasn't going to be at the party. He had her all to himself now.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what brings a Baudelaire-quoting-badass over here in Sherwood, Ohio? More specifically, a 7-Eleven?" Veronica asked JD, genuinely curious. She surely didn't expect a boy like <em>him </em>to be in Sherwood, Ohio. Let alone an old 7-Eleven. "My dad's work." He started, leaving Veronica intrigued, so she tilted her head, hoping to give off the hint that she wanted to know more. </p><p> </p><p>"We're constantly moving. From Las Vegas, my hometown, to Seattle, to then Kansas, Boston, Sherwood, Ohio..." Jason added, looking down at her, as she slurped her slushy. "You ever see the commercial?" He asked, and Veronica raises an eyebrow. He forgot, that he never mentioned what/who his dad was, and realized that he was sort of expecting her to know. So, he began quoting it, knowing it like the back of his hand, as he had seen, and heard that same commercial, over and over again within almost his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>My name's Big Bud Dean, if it's in your way, I'll make your day~~"" JD quoted, and Veronica laughed as he made movements with his hands. "HAH~ And then the screen blows up or something after that!" She remembered seeing that commercial a few times, as a kid. Yet, as a kid, she never thought she'd be in a 7-Eleven, with the son of the deconstruction company owner. Then, all of a sudden, her face dropped, as she realized that that was his dad. "Hah..That's your dad?" She looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm. In all his semi-psychotic glory." He nodded, chuckling. "Surprised you're not some big celebrity student at Westerburg." Veronica implied, and he shook his head. "Hmm. Construction or deconstruction isn't really that big a deal.." He told, looking down at her, finishing off his slushy. He could feel the coldness rush to his brain real quick, and instead of wincing in pain, he smiled at it. Which, that surprised, and kind of scared Veronica.</p><p><br/>
"You okay?" She asked JD, placing her hand on his arm, and he nodded. "Yes.. Of course.." He answered, smiling down at her. "I gotta love these.." He mumbled, shaking his now empty slushy cup. "I love 7-Eleven, so why not love their signature dish?" He chuckled to himself, with a low voice. </p><p> </p><p>"No offense, but why?" Veronica asked JD, and he chuckled, as he already had an answer in his head. "You see, Miss Veronica Sawyer.. I'm constantly moving, place to place, and everywhere I go, there is always. And when I say always, I mean <em>always, </em>a 7-Eleven." He answered. "And what about the slushies?" She asked him, and he chuckled for about the millionth time this night.</p><p> </p><p>"They keep me sane. The brain freezes I get, help me forget about everything wrong in my life. They fight pain, with more pain, as I like to say.." He told her, and she nodded, understanding what he was saying. "And.. Does your mommy know you eat all that sugar?" She asked, and JD got slightly offended, but it wasn't like she knew what had happened to her. "Not.. anymore.. Anyways." He sighed, before grabbing both of their slushy cups, and refilling them.</p><p> </p><p>Once he came back to Veronica, he looked down at her as he gave her the cup. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He smirked, changing his voice from being low, to almost flirtatious. "No, but thank you." Veronica smiled a bit, feeling her cheeks turn red. "You're beautiful as well, not just me, you know." She flirted back, nudging him with her shoulder. "Well, uhh~" He went silent, his cheeks turning red as well. Veronica was almost proud of herself, for being able to do that.</p><p> </p><p>For about half an hour, the two hung out at the 7-Eleven, flirting even more, and talking with each other. But, it mainly was just them talking, sliding in some flirts here and there.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad I'm spending my night with you, JD, and not possibly almost getting raped by football kids." Veronica smiled, looking up at him. Being with him made her feel happy. Happier than she has felt for the past few weeks, when she was with the Heathers. And, in return, she made JD feel happy as well. This is the happiest he has ever been, in over 2 years. "Well, you're welcome, Veronica. And I hope I can spend more nights with you in the future.. And maybe, even have a little sleepover tonight, as you already have a bag." He winked at her, making her blush even more. "I hope so too." She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"And, yeah... I guess we can do that.." She said, referring to the sleepover idea. "My parents aren't supposed to be expecting me home anyway-" Veronica added, sighing, and looking up at JD still. "Well, it's a plan then. How about in a bit, we get out of here? To my place?" JD suggested, and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>And, without thinking, Veronica kissed him, standing on her tiptoes, and using the collar of his black jacket to pull him down a bit. JD surely wasn't expecting it, but, whenever it happened, he kissed her back, smiling into the kiss. They held the kiss for a few seconds, before Veronica pulled away. "I'm so sorry-" She bit her lip, hiding her face in her blue coat. She was embarrassed to have kissed him, and it was obvious, as her cheeks were a bright red. "It's okay. I enjoyed it." JD tried reassuring her, and thankfully, she quit hiding her face in her coat.</p><p> </p><p>And, with that, JD's mission was off to a great start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Well, if you did, I should be seeing some Kudos or whatever they're called, and some comments! haha...</p><p>If you have any *constructive* criticism, please leave some!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Longer A Dead Girl Walking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JD takes Veronica to his place, hoping that his father wasn't currently home. The two teenagers spend the rest of their night, growing to like each other more than they did earlier that day... Romantically, and possibly sexually-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhmm- So like, this chapter includes some mild? (ig you can say) smut...</p><p>Mainly just... making out, ig?? If I do anymore, I'll get outta my comfort zone, tbh-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take any longer until Veronica asked JD if they can finally leave. And, he agrees. "How about we get outta here? I can see the cashier about to pass out, over there." Veronica asked, giggling a bit. She thought it was quite funny, to see how tired the cashier was, yet felt bad that they kept bothering him, by staying in the 7-Eleven for about an hour.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure.." JD nodded, finishing his slushy. He had drunken so many, that he lost count. Maybe 5-6? It got quiet for a bit, until JD tossed his slushy cup away, and started heading towards the convenience store door, holding Veronica's hand, not even worrying about her having to throw away, or finish her slushy, as she had already stopped with the surgery drinks as of that night.</p><p> </p><p>JD took Veronica, with his hand, to his car. He opened up the passenger side door for her and waited for her to get in. "Thanks.." Veronica blushed, as she got into his car. He just smiled in return, before going to the driver's side, and getting in himself. The drive to his new house was quick, but to Veronica, it felt long as hell. Mainly, because of her constant thinking about what could possibly happen once they arrived. Many predictions came to her head, as he drove.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if my parents call, demanding me to come home?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if the Heathers find out where I am going?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if he kills me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if he's taking me to his house to rape me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Veronica tried her best to shake off those thoughts, almost literally shaking them off. "You good?" JD turned his head for a second, to look at her. "I- Uhm... Yeah. I'm fine.." She answered. It got quiet after JD nodded silently. "We're here." He told her quietly, and Veronica looked out the window, to see that, in fact, they were at his house.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of it. "Come on... A movie isn't going to watch itself, now is it?" JD chuckled, opening his car door. Veronica laughed quietly at that, before doing the same, and opening her door, and getting out, heading towards the front door. They eventually found themselves upstairs, in his bedroom. The two were sitting on his bed, silently watching a random movie they had found on Netflix.</p><p> </p><p>Well, instead of sitting, JD was laying down, his head against the headboard, while Veronica sat awkwardly on the end of his bed. JD wanted to invite her to cuddle him, or at least lay down next to him, but he figured it'd be best for him not to rush her. But he couldn't help, but notice her getting uncomfortable, from sitting up for so long.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," JD said, sitting up and moving over a little bit to make room for Veronica. She turned to look at him. "You don't have to sit like that the entire time you're here, Veronica." He added, waiting for her to eventually climb over to him. He really didn't want to see her become even more uncomfortable than she already is. Veronica sighed, with a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" She asked, and JD nodded. "Yeah. If I didn't want you to sit here, I wouldn't have suggested it." JD answered with a chuckle. Veronica smiled again, and finally climbed to sit over next to him. And as soon as she sat there, she instantly felt a little bit more comfortable.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>It got quiet for a bit, as the two watched the movie. Well, it was quiet, until Veronica spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think Heather's going to be mad at me? Y'know, for skipping the party?" She asked, sitting up a little bit more than she was. JD sighed quietly and turned his head to look at Veronica. "Well, knowing Heather- Not that I <em>know</em> her, or anything, but based on what I see and hear from her, probably." He answered her, frowning. He did feel bad for Veronica, though, because he felt as if he forced her to ditch the party. He knew he shouldn't feel bad though, as what he did, made the start of his mission. He was keeping Veronica from getting yelled at humiliated, and upset, in the near future.</p><p> </p><p>"Right..." Veronica sighed, slouching down a bit. "But like- Do you think she'd full-on cut my head off? I mean, I know that she wouldn't actually do it, but like... That's what humiliation and rejection from Heather Chandler feels like..." She said, frowning. And, with that, JD frowned too. Veronica looked scared for the near future, and JD ended up feeling that as well, just seeing her look scared.</p><p> </p><p>It got quiet for about another minute until Veronica decided to cuddle up next to JD a bit closer. And the more time passed would result in Veronica cuddling up next to him closer. Which, it didn't take long for the two to be cuddling. Then, JD kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but it was still a kiss. She kissed back before he pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica didn't know how she was feeling at the moment. She was feeling all sorts of things, really. From excited, to happy, to flustered. Her heart was racing, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>JD was pissed off at himself, for kissing her. He knew she enjoyed it as much as he did, but something felt wrong about it. Maybe, it was because he just suddenly kissed her? He had no clue, and he was left clueless as to why he felt like that until Veronica kissing him again. This time, the kiss was longer and deeper. Veronica then pulled his shirt off. He pulled hers off too, and started moving his hands to her cheeks, pulling in her face closer to his.</p><p> </p><p>Within the time between the time they started, to the time they ended, was spent by clothing being discarded from their bodies, hands touching each other, and eventually, sexual intercourse. In the end, they were both collapsed on JD's bed, cuddling each other as they slowly got tired enough to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was really short, because like... I got uncomfortable whenever it got to the part where there was supposed to be smut- so I was s t u c k, and left this as a draft for a bit- o.O</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoyed! And, as always, you may leave feedback, kudos, and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breakfast Time, Featuring a Developing Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After-sex cuddles and pillow talk, followed by breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hAHah~ idk what this is gonna be (im still yet to write it-)</p>
<p>im hoping it turns out good!</p>
<p>Also, sorry it took so long to update... kinda lost motivation for a bit.. :&lt;  but im back!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crickets were the only thing Jason Dean and Veronica Sawyer could hear at the moment, aside from each other's breathing, and heartbeats.</p>
<p>They had just finished what they had started only about 20-30 minutes ago, and they were both slightly suprised at what just happened. They sort of really just... didn't expect it to happen in that moment.</p>
<p>Veronica's head was resting on JD's chest, her hand beside her head. Meanwhile, JD had one hand in her hair, with his other arm/hand around her small body. Listening to each other's breathing was starting to get boring real quick, so Veronica spoke up.</p>
<p>"Tonight was... Amazing, JD." Veronica whispered, looking up at the dark haired boy, who had a small smile on his face, as his barely closed eyes looked down at her. Veronica looked back into his eyes, smiling back at him. She couldn't comprehend what exactly just happened, as it all started and ended so quickly, but from what she knew, she just had sex with the new kid.</p>
<p>"Indeed it was.." He replied quietly, sighing. He was thinking about whether or not his father was home, and if he heard him and Veronica. He was hoping he wasn't home, or he would be expecting a long "give me details" or "let your pops tell you about his past times" talk from his father, when he'd come downstairs tomorrow morning. He didn't care about any of those topics, and he has told his dad repeatedly, but he still has to hear it.</p>
<p>"Uh... Just hope my dad didn't hear us-" He blurted out, which resulted in Veronica quickly pulling her head off his chest, and looking at him. "What? Your dad was home the whole time?" She breathed out, her voice slightly louder than a whisper. Her facial expression showed just how worried, and anxious she was.</p>
<p>"Well, probably. I don't know. He gets home at a different time each night..." JD sighed, shrugged, then held onto Veronica a little looser than before. "Oh god... That's fucking scary.." She muttered, and JD gave her cheek a kiss. Veronica's arms were crossed a bit, as she was now laying beside JD, sitting up a bit, raised up to the same amount as JD was. "Speaking of scary.." Veronica spoke up again, frowning a bit.<br/><br/>She was worried. Worried about JD's dad hearing them have sex. Worried about how her parents would react, if they found out about what she did. And worried about her relationship with Heather Chandler. Her heart was racing whenever she ran her fingers through her hair. She then spoke again.</p>
<p>"Heather's going to kill me on Monday.. for not going to that stupid party-"</p>
<p>"Then don't go to school on Monday." JD replied, thinking his answer was a good idea. But oh boy, was he wrong.</p>
<p>"I can't do that! That will just give her another reason to get mad at me, and most likely kick me out of the group!" Veronica turned her head to look at JD, with a frown on her face. She made sure to keep her voice fairly quiet, as she didn't want to full-on yell, and possibly wake his dad up. "I'm better off getting yelled at as early as possible, than later, or else the punishment would be harsher... Knowing Heather.." She added, her voice quieting down a bit the closer she got to the end of her sentence. She was also biting her lip a bit, trying to stop herself from thinking about it.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry..." Was all that could come out of JD's mouth, after hearing that. He didn't know what else to say. "Huh?" Veronica tilted her head at him, before not getting an answer, and her just laying back down, and cuddling JD some more.</p>
<p>They eventually found their way back to comfortably be cuddling each other, arms around one another, and their hair being a mess. It got quiet for a bit again.</p>
<p>Except crickets. They found themselves noticing how loud the crickets were being tonight, and they honestly found it comforting.</p>
<p>Veronica and JD were both about to fall asleep, until JD decided he didn't want to pass out just yet. "Veronica, can I ask you something?" He asked, looking down at her.</p>
<p>"Hm?" She hummed, and tiredly looked up at him. He didn't know what exactly to ask her, as he sort of just... blurted it out, but he eventually came up with something real quick. "Was I good?" He asked her, and she let out a small chuckle, JD repeating her a bit after. "Hell yeah." She snorted, burying her head into his chest. He didn't know why he asked that, as he had an idea of what the answer would have been, based on his previous times with girls. "Was <em>I</em> good?" Veronica repeated his question, pulling her head up a tiny amount, and resting her chin on his chest. "Mhm." He answered her, and smiled a little bit.</p>
<p>And then... It got quiet again. This time, they were just about to fall asleep again, except whenever Veronica said something, the close slumber got disturbed. "You were my first..." Veronica told him quietly, sleepily. And that resulted in JD's eyes widening a little. He wasn't sure as to why he was so surprised, but he was slightly proud of himself. He just smiled a bit, and held onto her tighter, as he was too tired to say anything else. Right before he fell asleep, he planted a kiss on the top of her head, and rested her chin where he kissed. Veronica fell asleep soon after.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Morning eventually came around, and both JD and Veronica were passed out in each other's arms. Well, that was until Veronica quickly shot up in JD's bed, breathing heavily, and clutching JD's blanket, which was covering her.</p>
<p>She took a moment to comprehend what caused her to wake up the way she did, until she remembered. And that resulted in her tearing up, and frantically running her fingers through her dark hair, trying to calm herself down.</p>
<p>
  <em>-"Damn, Veronica. First you ditch the party, then sleep with the new kid? What a bitch move-" The almighty Heather Chandler shifted her weight onto one of her legs, frowning at Veronica. "W- What are you doing here, Heather? How'd you get here?" Veronica asked her, looking up at the girl who as in a tight red and black dress, her blonde hair up to be on one side of her head, with red and black makeup covering her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Heather scoffed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm everywhere. You shouldn't expect to have one small moment without me there watching. You can't escape me, Veronica." Chandler chuckled. "I saw everything. And I found out about what little whore Ms. Veronica Sawyer is." She added, and Veronica frowned. "Can't wait for the entirety of Sherwood to hear about this. How do you think your parents will react, when they hear about the slut that their daughter became? Or what about that sweet, little Martha 'Dumptruck'?" Heather pouted, but it was obvious it was in a way to mock Veronica.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Veronica couldn't help but tear up. She hated the thought of her parents finding about what she did, especially with a boy she just met. And especially so soon into the school year. And Martha.... Martha could never imagine her best friend- well, ex-best friend doing that. They were some of the most innocent girls in Westerburg, until Veronica and JD met. Heather came to that realization, about how Veronica used to be so innocent, and decided to mock her for it. So, she walked over to Veronica. Closer. And closer. Until she reached the end of JD's bed, where Veronica sat, and bent down to get to her level. She had a frown on her face. Her face was almost filled with.. disappointment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You were supposed to be the innocent one, Ronnie. I mean, us three Heathers really thought that we were finally able to get control of one of the innocent ones at Westerburg. considering everything there is a whore or man-whore." She scoffed a bit at the end, but throughout her speech, she kept a low, and 'sad' tone in her voice. "It's disappointing, how you changed so quickly..." She sighed, glancing down at the floor for a second, only to very quickly look back up at Veronica.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just like you... You're a fucking disappointment." She growled, her face now filling with anger, and disgust, as she released spit from her mouth, onto Veronica's face. She turned around after standing back up, and walked back to her spot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Veronica took that time to wipe Heather's spit off her face, and try wiping some of her tears away, which she failed at. "Hah! That must have felt familiar, after your night with Jesse James!" Heather laughed, and Veronica raised an eyebrow. There was no doubt she was confused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?"  Veronica asked, her voice quiet. Which, Heather frowned, and said, "Damn. Not only did you have a dick for dinner, but I guess also a brain tumor-" She narrowed her eyes at Veronica, who finally understood what she was implying.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hmmm.. Anyway, I bet your little boy toy is missing you in bed. So, I guess I better get going, before his small dick gets lonely. Just remember about your little punishment that's coming on Monday, or you're even more dead. Toodles!" Chandler evilly smiled, before poofing into thin air. Veronica cried some more, before she fell back asleep.-</em>
</p>
<p>"Veronicaaagh~?" A tired JD muttered, rubbing his eyes a bit. Veronica quickly turned her head to look at JD. His face dropped when he saw her tears. "Are you okay?" He sat up, scooching himself towards the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. All she could do is nod.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? You're crying, and sweating like hell-" He asked her, looking her up and down, only to look her in the eyes right after. "Yeah- Yeah.. I'm fine, JD.. Really." She answered him, wiping her tears away. He decided to help her, by trying to wipe the tears away as well.</p>
<p>"Look, how about I make you breakfast? You look hungry." JD requested, and Veronica gave him a smile. "I'd like that.." She bit her lip a bit, and JD nodded.</p>
<p>He then got out of bed and got dressed. He looked over at her, and nudged his head towards the doorway. "You coming?"</p>
<p>"You can go on... I'll be down in a minute-" She told him, and he nodded, before leaving. Once he left, Veronica collapsed onto his bed, holding her face in her hands. She was extremely exhausted, but not in a way to make her fall asleep. She just shook it off, and got up, heading for her bag. After pulling out her clothes, she got changed, did her makeup a bit, and headed downstairs. She found her way to JD's kitchen, and saw him finishing up with making eggs.</p>
<p>"Uh.. I hope you like them this way- Just the way I normally make them.." He shrugged, as he placed her eggs onto her plate. "It's perfect." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. It was quiet, as he continued to make his own eggs, only to later place them onto his plate. And once he finished, he spoke up.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh.. I checked when I came downstairs, and my dad's not home... Didn't come home last night." JD told her, and she raised an eyebrow jokingly. "Ah... And how'd you find that out?" She chuckled, and he shrugged again. "The house was clean, just like how I left it when I left for 7-Eleven last night." JD sighed, and Veronica just nodded, as she finished up eating her eggs.</p>
<p>JD finished eating soon after her, and so he grabbed the two plates, and rinsed them off. He figured that he might as well let his dad do the dishes for once, as he never does them.</p>
<p>All was going good, until Veronica spoke. "Uh.. My parents are expecting me home soon.. Slushy run, then take me home, mister?" Veronica looked up at JD, smirking. He chuckled. "Sure.." He nodded, and he led her to the front door after she grabbed her bag.</p>
<p>The small drive to 7-Eleven, then her house was quick, and they both hated that. They wanted to spend the entire day together, as they liked each other so much already, but they couldn't. Her parents would definitely not allow her to leave the house to go to some boy's house, or even "Heather's house", after already just spending the night there. And JD'd dad would definitely not like it if he spent the entire day, without socializing with pops.</p>
<p>So, facetime will do, for now.</p>
<p>"Call me?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" Veronica nodded, and smiled, before turning away, and entering her house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading chapter three!! I now gotta plan ahead for the next three or so chapters, but hopefully that wont take long! o.O Sorry about this looking looking like a mess- I wrote it at like.. 2-7am, and wanted to post it- So i was really lazy with this O.O- (especially cause I had to rewrite a lot of it, cause my laptop kept unplugging before i'd get to save, and end up losing all my unsaved progress- And i already wrote 2000+ words, and didnt feel like rereading everything, to check for mistakes-)</p>
<p>im thinking about writing another story.. but more of a fun one? im thinking one of these:<br/>- the Heathers characters but in Big Brother ??<br/>- Heathers Groupchat<br/>- One Shots<br/>- Silly One Shots ^^ (like fun plots/prompts or whatever, unlike the more serious ones ^)</p>
<p>if you have any suggestions, comment them!</p>
<p>Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All About Love <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JD and Veronica go on a date, Heather McNamara complains about her relationship with Kurt Kelly, and Bud Dean meets a girl, who may possibly be the girl of his (erotic) dreams.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't even plan chapters 5 and 6 yet !! o.O I only focused on planning this chapter, cause I'm a sucker for romance!</p><p>*TRIGGER WARNING!! SMALL MENTIONS OF RAPE/NON-CONSENTED SEX!*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica slammed her diary shut, as she leaned her head against the wall. She let out a deep sigh, and closed her eyes.</p><p>How did she even end up at the side of the entrance staircase, outside of the school? She didn't even remember her going there. But, she just had to ignore that, and instead, focus on her thoughts. Thoughts about how Heather Chandler yelled at her. And other things, but mostly that. She hated how she felt about it.</p><p>It hurt her feelings. Heather Chandler hurt her, by yelling at her. And she hated it. She hated how weak she was. She wanted to be strong, and she was failing. She didn't want some girl in a red scrunchy yelled at her. She hated it all. And, she hated when she heard footsteps approach her, thinking it was a Heather... or teacher.</p><p>But, gladly, she was wrong.</p><p>"Hey." She heard the familiar voice of her 'boyfriend' speak, and she picked her head up, and gave him a <em>weak </em>smile. She didn't reply, though. It was clear she was upset, and JD noticed it quickly. "Are you okay?" He asked her, and she shook her head. He sat down next to her.</p><p>"What's wrong?" JD raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arm behind her neck. He was worried about her. He <em>hated </em>seeing her upset, although this was his first time witnessing it. He wanted to help her.</p><p>"Heather yelled at me- About the party and whatever.." She shrugged, trying to wipe away her tears. "It's oka-"</p><p>He got cut off.</p><p>"They're pissed at me, JD~! If I do it again, they'll kick me out! Especially if they find out about <em>us</em>... Therefore, it's <strong>not</strong> okay." She really emphasised on the 'us' and 'not'. She didn't expect herself to raise her voice at him, and she instantly felt bad about it. She frowned, whining a bit. JD couldn't help but frown as well.</p><p>"Why would they kick you out because of us dating-?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. There was no doubt he was curious. "Because... If you're a Heather, you can't date someone that's 'not popular'." Veronica answered him, rolling her eyes at the rule. JD really didn't like it when she referred to herself as 'a Heather'. It didn't fit her, and she doesn't deserve to have that horrible label.</p><p>"You're not a Heather, Veronica. Not a Heather Duke, Heather McNamara, or Heather Chandler." JD started speaking again, looking down into her hazel eyes. "You're a Veronica. Remember that? You're much sweeter, and smarter than them three." JD reminded her, and she blushed a bit, her eyes twinkling at what he said. She tried refusing to believe it though, as he didn't get it.</p><p>"You know what I mean. I'm a 'Heather'. I'm friends with them, aren't I? Am I not walking down the halls, on Heather Chandler's left, beside and behind McNamara?" She asked him, and he sighed. "Right.." He looked down at the floor for a second, before looking back up at her.</p><p>He didn't really want her to be with them. Not at all. He would do anything. He would kill them, for her to not be trapped in their little group. Wait- He can't kill them. '<em>Remember what you promised yourself, when you came back here, Jason.' </em>He reminded himself, soon turning his attention back to the crying Veronica, wiping her tears away, and pulling her into a hug, letting her stain his shirt with tears. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and he gave the side of her head a kiss.</p><p>"Let's go out on a date. 7-Eleven?" He offered, and she smiled and pulled her head up. "Sure." She answered, wiping her final tears away. "C'mon.." He sighed, standing up. He reached his hand out, and he pulled her up, taking her to his fairly, but not too, expensive car.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You're beautiful, Ronnie-" JD muttered into her neck, as she held onto his hair tightly. The two were making out. Not planning on having sex, but just... making out.. Kissing each other passionately, and some slight hair pulling. JD grabbed onto her thigh, kissing her neck even more.</p><p>"I know you are" Veronica replied with a chuckle. JD let out a small laugh, as he gently bit down onto her neck. JD was about to say something else, until the two color-coded Heathers, green and yellow, walked into the 7-Eleven, chatting with each other. So, JD immediately pulled his head away from Veronica's neck, took her hand, and dragged her behind one of the ailes, making their way towards the exit. As he dragged her to the door, him and Veronica heard one of them speak, and couldn't help but pause where they were at.</p><p>"Damn, Mac. Just let him get into your pants. You know how horny he is- Just go with it.." Heather Duke groaned at McNamara, and the yellow girl whined.</p><p>"It's getting boring, though- He's doing it whenever I <em>don't</em> want him to.. It's tiring, and... kinda hurts!" Heather raised her voice a bit towards the end, raising the pitch.</p><p>"Ohhh my god, Heather- You're dating him for pete's sake! You gotta expect it!"</p><p>You could almost hear Heather McNamara's shrug. "I don't know, Heather... Maybe I should just break up with him-"</p><p>"NO!" Duke raised her voice, whipping her black hair, as she turned around to look at the taller girl.</p><p>"Dating him makes you popular! It's needed for you to date him! Y'know, 'head cheerleader dates quarterback'?" She told McNamara, and they both sighed. "And not dating him will bring all three of us down as well- You know that." She added.</p><p>JD and Veronica got bored of hearing the conversation, so they continued to sneak away towards the entrance/exit of the 7-Eleven, and found their way to the back of the building.</p><p>That's where they continued what they were doing. Kissing each other, neck kissing, and hair grabbing. Some small chit chat broke between the kisses, but not often, as they were too focused on the kissing. They both enjoyed this moment, with Veronica being held against the back wall of the 7-Eleven, and JD holding onto her thigh. They both thought it was great, and that is was.. quite fun, if they had to admit.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>JD's hair was a mess as he entered his house, gently placing his hand on the handle of the front door, pulling the door open, and shut. He noticed the downstairs bathroom to be wide open, with the light on. So, he went to explore, wondering if whether or not he accidentally left it like that he left for school, or if his dad was in there. Once, he reached the bathroom, he found his father. Big Bud Dean, dressed in a blue jean jacket, t-shirt, and jeans. It was definitely more than what he usually wore, (which was a tank top paired with either jeans or sweatpants).</p><p>"Woah! What's up with you dressing all fancy?" JD chuckled at his father, who was leaned against the bathroom sink, looking at himself in the mirror. His father had a smile on his face, as he stood up straight. "Going on a date-" He answered, adjusting his jacket a bit, smirking. "Met a hot chick, passing by my work yesterday- Asked her out, and I might be getting into her pants- well- skirt, as I should say, later tonight." He added, and JD's eyes widened.</p><p>The boy was surprised at how happy his dad seemed about this upcoming date. Ever since his wife's death, Bud surely has had some hookups, and dates, but he always seemed neutral about them. But this time, he seemed happy. Glad he was going on this date. And, seeing how happy, and excited he was for this date, he wanted to help him prepare. So, he asked.</p><p>"Mmm.. Need some help?" JD raised an eyebrow, walking over to his dad. Sure, they had a rough relationship, but JD and his father did have some moments, where they have a good 'father-son' relationship. And JD was a pro when it came to preparing for dates.</p><p>"Where's the date at?" JD asked, and soon got an answer. "Restaurant. I don't remember the name of it, but I know the location. And that it's quite... what's the word? Fancy, I guess you could say-" Bud shrugged, and JD nodded. He noticed how he definitely could not let his father go on a date at a 'fancy' restaurant, wearing <em>that</em>. So, this was the perfect thing he can help him with.</p><p>"Okay.. Well, you can't wear something like <em>that</em> to a fancy restaurant-" JD told his father, who groaned. "Like- c'mon. That's very close to what I wear on a daily basis-" He added.</p><p>"Then what am I supposed to wear?" He asked his slightly taller son. "A blouse? And dress pants maybe?" JD suggested, and his father sighed. "Fine.." He groaned again, before running upstairs real quick.</p><p>It took a few minutes, until he came back downstairs wearing a white blouse, tucked into black dress pants. JD cringed at the sight, of his father, who had a for sure 'dad-body', wearing such clothing. It just.. didn't look great on him. "Cmon, gotta fix that hair-" Jason then said, and he led his dad back into the bathroom, to fix his hair.</p><p>"Heyheyhey~! Your hair's a mess too-" Bud pointed out, and JD chuckled, with a bit of a sigh mixed in. "Your point?" Then... then was slight silence, as JD focused on fixing his father's messy short hair. His father's hair was nothing like his own- JD had soft, dark brown (almost black), curly hair, while his father had oily, straight, light brown (with a little bit of gray) hair. Which, honestly, JD and Bud didn't look too much alike, other than their face shape, and nose shape.</p><p>JD eventually finished getting the older man ready, and practically pushed him into the small foyer, to get some finishing touches done.</p><p>"How much time do you have left, until you pick her up?"</p><p>"25ish minutes- She lives on the other side of town." Bud answered, and JD nodded, shoving his wallet and keys into his hands. "You have enough time to get her flowers-" JD muttered to his dad, who nodded.</p><p>With that, he pushed his father out of the front door, and gave him a nod, wishing him luck on the date. After he watching him pull out of the driveway, he turned around, and entered the kitchen, making himself dinner, later moving to the living room, and turning on the tv.</p><p>The night ended with JD and Veronica ending up on a facetime call, and JD passing out in his bed afterwards.</p><p>He would like to say today was a great day, overall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha! Love how scene three is easily the longest scene in this chapter- tfcgvyhbjnk. I enjoyed writing this (sort of)!</p><p>Anyways, as always, make sure you leave kudos and comments on this, as they are always appreciated!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Is this the real life, or is this death?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What exactly did JD experience after he exploded? We get to find out. Find out about what he experienced, and find out about how he came back to life, to redo his relationship with Veronica Sawyer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, you may have noticed this already, but if you haven't.. This is a do-over story!! But not for Veronica, and instead, for JD!</p>
<p>Anyway, I felt like that within the four chapters I have published so far, that... It doesn't seem much like a do-over story. Sure, there were small mentions of JD going back in time and fixing his mistakes, but it just didn't seem obvious enough..</p>
<p>So here is a small chapter, dedicated to the purpose of this story!!</p>
<p>(btw, the title totally isn't a tinyyy reference to Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen-)</p>
<p>Also, I did write this really quick, in my notepad.... I just wanted a short chapter to post, and didn't really try to make it good-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Say hi to god for me?"</p>
<p>Veronica requested with a tiny smile. JD nodded, the last thing Veronica saw before she turned around and entered the building.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOOM</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The bomb went off.</p>
<p>And JD wasn't expecting to see what he saw next. He didn't see a huge flash of white. He didn't see the flames of hell. Instead, he saw... the football field he was just in.</p>
<p><em>'Why? How? It shouldn't be possible, should it?'</em> He asked himself internally. The boy looked down at his body, to see if it got damaged from the bomb.. And.. it didn't? He could definitely say he was incredibly freaked out right about now. Was he dead? It didn't feel like it, at all. He took a step forward. At least he can do that- right? He took a few more steps further. Real slow at first, but soon sped up, sprinting, and reaching for the school doors, to hopefully catch up with Veronica. Who wasn't there, once he opened the school doors.</p>
<p>It was empty. No... chitchatting, no screaming, no... one. Where did everyone go? JD used that time in the quietness of Westerburg High, to explore around the place. He wanted to try to find <em>someone</em>. A teacher, another student... Veronica, even.</p>
<p>He made his way towards the gym, only to find no one there. He let out a large sigh, as he stared at the personless room, noticing how odd it felt. The room, or entire school even, felt abandoned. Like if everyone dropped their pom poms, phones, books, and signs, and left. And the lockers that were all around the school, had a mix of being closed and open. It felt ominous. It felt strange and unusual.</p>
<p>JD just then turned around, and left the gym. He then entered the library. And saw...</p>
<p>Veronica.</p>
<p>She wasn't moving. She wasn't even breathing.. Just standing there. And the closer JD approached to hber, the more visible the tears on her face came. Looking at the "statue" that was of a crying Veronica, even made JD start crying.</p>
<p><em>'What the fuck happened?'</em> He thought to himself, before quickly wrapping his arms around the stiff Veronica Sawyer, who he once knew, loved, and worshiped. He cried into her dry shoulder, letting himself pour out all of his emotions. He spent about what felt like half an hour, crying into the rough shoulder of his aliveish girlfriend.</p>
<p>That was the last thing he remembered, until... he was alive again, and in his father's car. He looked to his left, and saw his father driving, pulling into the driveway of what looked like their house before he died. Did he get to relive his life, from this point on? He didn't remember much about what happened in his previous life, but... he remembered murdering the most popular kids at Westerburg.. And falling in love with Veronica Sawyer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed, please leave Kudos and Comments!! And maybe even bookmark this??</p>
<p>MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING SOON!! :D</p>
<p>btw, I might post a headcanons chapter here!! Just for you guys to read it, and- whatever.. hahahh... They're kinda useless though.. (I might not post it here, and instead maybe in a one-shot book?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. :<</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey yall-</p><p> </p><p>So I think I'm going to discontinue this story :&lt; (as of now)...</p><p> </p><p>The reasons for this is that I can't think of anything for this story, and I honestly kind of lost inspiration to continue it.... And that I really feel as if I didn't make this.... seem like a do-over fanfiction... I really feel like I have failed to write what I planned to. :/</p><p> </p><p>BUT, I might still be adding some smaller chapters, maybe one shots that hint to what big points I had planned for later in this fanfic?? o.O</p><p> </p><p>I'm also thinking about writing another Heathers fanfiction!! :D I'm not sure exactly what it will be about, and what is gonna happen exactly, but I hope to figure it out soon!!</p><p> </p><p>I will still be replying to comments on this story, by the way!! I love responding/replying to support, comments, just anything!!</p><p> </p><p>ALSOOO- I do wanna start making small, silly, Heathers prompts!! Such as like a Heathers group chat story, uhh... Heathers in a game show/reality show... things like that!! (might make it into a series!) | So, if you wanna see it, please say so!! I have a feeling all of these little ideas will be Heathers based, as this is my favorite musical to write and draw for!</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, that's all I have to say as of now.... Bye!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>